Scattered feathers
by White Butterfly
Summary: A collection of Tsubasa based drabbles and ficlets. Written in varying stages of knowledge about the series, from prechapter 100 to current. The third one lost: Mokona go 'Puu'
1. A promise made on pearls

**Title**: A promise made on pearls

**Style**: Drabble  
**Genre**: General, pre-fluff  
**Rating**: So G it'll make your teeth hurt  
**Theme**: November 9 2006, scattered pearls

* * *

"It's pretty isn't it?"  
An eight year old Sakura rocked back and forth on her heels as her best friend looked at the thing in front of him.  
He hummed and shrugged non-committedly.

"I was my father's gift to my mother. He gathered up all the pearls in the kingdom and made them into this. Mother then gave it to me."  
She smiled. "When I'm to get married, my husband is to do the same. Brother will break the necklace into pieces and scatter the pearls throughout the kingdom."

"Sound like a lot of trouble." Syaoran redirected his look towards the princess.

"Brother says it's to make sure I don't get married to a good for nothing, but I want to get married to whoever I love. I still think the pearls are pretty though."  
She picked up the necklace and held it over her collarbone as if she really were wearing it. She twirled around, giggling.

"Doesn't it look so pretty?"  
She twirled to a stop in front of him.

"I guess... I don't see what's so special about them though. I've been to places where every lady's got one of those."

"Syaoran! You don't get it! My father specially looked throughout the kingdom for these pearls. It meant he truly loved her and would do anything for her! And besides," she smiled again, "you'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" She looked at him, the pearls glowing and her green eyes sparkling.

"Yes," he said after a moment's hesitation, "I would gladly retrieve anything you had lost, Princess."

"I thought I told you to call me Sakura!" The princess of the land of Clow tried to convince her playmate yet again to be more familiar, setting the necklace down in order to chase him down.

The pink pearls glowed in ambient light, a promise made.


	2. Nothing's changed, almost

**Title**: Nothing's changed, almost

**Style**: Drabble  
**Genre**: Speculative, General  
**Rating**: G  
**Theme**: November 10, 2006, 'who rode in defence of your queendom'

* * *

Home was good; home was always good, even after you had been gone so long you had forgotten what it was like.

Lungs breathed in the dry air, tasted in on a tongue; it was exactly as he remembered.  
Towers rising all about the city, that was unchanged; her brother was grouchy, as always; her smile was as bright as the sun at noon, back to normal, which was a relief.

He was back home and life was back to normal as well.  
Almost.

There was a queen on the throne and one to protect her.

But nothing else had changed.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? Something the matter?" She left her seat and walked over to where he was standing.

"Nothing, just seems as if nothing has changed," his gaze was scanning over the horizon, following every curve and twist of architecture.

"Nothing has changed," she assured him, threading an arm around his and smiling up at him.

"Nothing has changed much at all."


	3. Mokona go 'Puu!

**Title: **Mokona go 'Puu!'

**Character/Pairing:** Mokona Modoki (Soel)  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **May 22: onomatopoe(t)ic  
**Notes:** A what-if about shared memory between the three Mokona.

* * *

It wasn't sad it could speak, in fact it was rather over-joyed that it could talk to its companions and play games with the locals. But it missed being able to confuse, to mislead because it couldn't make any other noise than the cute 'puu!' it said so rarely now.  
Yuuko said it had been born with the ability to speak but how could it remember not being able to speak?

Mokona pursed its mouth, pouting slightly at the nonsense it was making. Yuuko couldn't lie to it and she knew the truth, so maybe it was something in the middle. Maybe truth was bending Yuuko to its will instead of the other way around.

The bouncy white puff hummed, happy with this conclusion and uttering a single 'puu!' before it decided Kuro-tan needed to be entertained, possibly by its amazing copycat ability.


End file.
